


Shear Emotions

by DifferenceEngineGirl



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hair Braiding, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/pseuds/DifferenceEngineGirl
Summary: It's more than just a haircut; it's a bond, and it was lost.





	Shear Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation on the Filii Hircus discord about why Azrael has the hairstyle she does. Many thanks to ariaadagio for the title and summary!

When Azrael was young, her hair was the longest of all her siblings', reaching to the small of her back, dark and sleek. One of her favourite pastimes was sitting with Samael, rambling about her latest interest while he ran his nimble fingers through her hair, weaving starlight among the strands until her hair lay in a silver-shot braid down her back. He was the only one who knew how to braid the way she liked, her Father too busy with Creation, and her Mother strangely distant. All their other siblings had no interest in their youngest sister's tales and chatter, so this was their time, the youngest sister and her favourite older brother.

\---

After the Fall, Azrael began to hate her long hair. Without her brother to help, the necessity of braiding her hair to keep it out of the way turned from a pleasure to a chore. She tried to get one of the others to help, but they never did it right, and would tell her to be quiet or obviously tune her out as she chattered, nobody listening with the same genuine interest as Sam- Lucifer had. When she had exhausted all the options, asked every sibling and tried fruitlessly to ask her parents, she made a decision. One day, after her work was done, she took herself and a blade to where she used to sit with Lucifer. She sat beneath their tree, and remembered all the times he listened, and those when she didn't want to talk, so he hummed or sang as he worked, melodies that formed the stars and only heard by them or her. Quickly, roughly, she sliced at her hair with her blade, until what had once brushed her back hung by her cheeks, clinging to the tears that escaped as she grieved for what she had lost.

Alone, she walked back to the City, trying not to think of nimble fingers and starlight, soft touches and soothing melodies, or the kind, dark eyes of one no longer among them.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome!


End file.
